icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IOMG
iOMG is the 10th episode of Season 4 and the 80th episode overall. This episode is counted as a special, even though it's a regular length episode. There is a part 2 to this episode, but it will not air until after iParty with Victorious https://twitter.com/#!/DanWarp/status/56895421028634625 as Dan stated. The name of the episode is "iDate Sam and Freddie" at the moment, due to the caption of a picture on set recently. The date of this episode is still unknown. This episode was watched by 7.355 million viewers, tops among all cable shows for the week. It is currently the basic cable's top telecast for kids this year, beating the Kids' Choice Awards. This episode completely changes the relationship between Sam and Freddie, as she kisses him unexpectedly, revealing that she's in love with him. Also, this changes the dynamic between Carly, Sam, and Freddie, as Sam reveals to Freddie that she's in love with him by kissing him, and to Carly as she's watching the kiss. Plot Carly and her friends work on completing assignments during a "lock-in" overnight at Ridgeway when they notice that Sam has been acting strange lately. Carly and Freddie begin to think that Sam has a crush on their new intern and friend, Brad, because Sam has been hanging around with him and Freddie a lot lately. They don't suspect Sam being in love with Freddie though because they think she hates him. Freddie uses a Mood Reader app on his PearPad that he, Brad, and Sam made for their project (called Mood Face), which confirms that Sam is in love, but doesn't specify with whom. Then, Carly and Freddie try to hook Sam up with Brad. The attempt fails. Sam confronts Carly, adamant about the fact that she doesn't love Brad. Carly, still convinced that Sam is fallen for Brad, tells her that she needs to make a move if she wants a nice boyfriend, and that she just wants her to be happy. Freddie goes searching for Sam, and they then have a very serious conversation about love. At first, Sam sends Freddie away, but he doesn't leave, although he accuses her of hating him. Almost immediately after Freddie finishes hi s speech about taking a risk with love, Sam unexpectedly kisses Freddie on the lips for 11 seconds. Embarrassed, she apologizes for it, to which Freddie replies: "S' cool." As the previously mentioned actions take place, Carly observes them through a classroom window, with a shocked expression on her face. This episode then ends with a cliffhanger, and will be resumed after iParty with Victorious. The running gag of Spencer being a fire hazard continues in this episode. He was also used as the subject for Gibby and Carly's experiment with him locked in a box subjected to various stimuli. Trivia *This is the second time Sam and Freddie kiss. The first time was in iKiss. But Nathan Kress (Freddie Benson) has kissed Jennette McCurdy (Sam Puckett) three times: once in iKiss, again in iTwins (as Melanie and Freddie) and now in iOMG, not including any practice or do-over kisses they might have had for any one of those episodes. *Before Dan Schneider confirmed this episode on Twitter on March 21, 2011, nothing about this episode (not even the title) was known. Before March 21, fans referred to it as "the mysterious 310". *thumb|300px|rightDan Schneider tweeted, "Tomorrow night (Saturday) = NEW Victorious. And soon, iCarly's "iOMG" will rock iCarly fans across the world:http://bit.ly/hqiFHG - RT!" *The name of the song in the second promo is called "Call Me" by Robbie Nevil. (Caitlin Waters is said to be the singer on an independent label.) You can watch it here *This episode contains an Old Spice commercial parody during the webshow. *iCarly's Facebook and Twitter said: "i - O - M - G. Yep, those four little letters stand for the episode that will ROCK your world. SERIOUSLY!" *Dan released the funfacts on Wednesday, April 6, '11. *In a recent Webcam interview, Jennette McCurdy stated that something big ''happened in this episode, she also stated that iOMG has major "happenings" but couldn't reveal any information about it. *Dan Schneider changed his twitter profile picture to this , being the first time he changes his profile picture. *The official iCarly Twitter changed its profile picture just like Dan did. *Principal Franklin is heard, but not seen, in this episode. When he says "Study hard and prosper," he is referencing the Vulcan race from ''Star Trek. Tim Russ (who plays Principal Franklin) himself is best known for playing a Vulcan named Tuvok in Star Trek: Voyager. *All episodes starting with this one feature redesigned Pear Company products. The PearPad and the PearPhone have been remodeled to actually be shaped like a pear. The change was first seen in the Victorious ''episode "Beggin' on Your Knees", but this is production-wise the first show to have them. *Although it may sound like Spencer curses while in the chamber, he doesn't. Dan Schneider can prove it. *Jerry Trainor does not like being put in small spaces for filming, so, naturally, Dan Schneider likes to put Spencer in small spaces. *Why did the cow sound like a sheep? It was a last-minute change made by Schneider to make the scene funnier. *Freddie's new Penny T says "Purple Jerk." *In preparation for the episode, Dan Schneider posted a video of several dancers that can be seen in the cutscenes of ''Victorious ''dancing to the ''iCarly theme. The video was privatized after the episode aired. *The Tuna Salad that Brad made contain spring onions instead of celery. This is because Dan Schneider actually prefers spring onions in his salads rather than chopped celery. *iOMG is considered to be "The Super Secret Episode" by iCarly fans and the iCarly cast because so little was known about this episode until Dan Schneider confirmed it on Twitter, and because Dan even kept the real ending a secret from the cast (except from Jennette and Nathan). *The aftermath will come out in late July or early August. *Dan Schneider's response to "are Sam and Freddie dating now?" (via Twitter), was simply "Could beeeee ;)" Tweet *Dan Schneider confirmed via Twitter that "You will see how Freddie feels. Just please be patient. The iOMG story will continue (after the iParty With Victorious) :)" *The events of iHire An Idiot are heavily referenced; because of this, this is the first episode that could be called the direct sequel to an episode from the same season. *Gibby makes a reference to Silence of the Lambs when he says "it wears the blindfold if it wants to be fed" in a British accent similar to how Ted Levine as Buffalo Bill does in this video. *Why did Carly and Sam start chanting "Botswana" as the webshow ends? According to Dan Schneider, "I have no idea. Miranda and Jennette improvised that themselves. Why? You'll have to ask them." *Notice that when Carly gets the carrot out of the refrigerator, she puts whipped cream in it. This is something that one of Dan Schneider's friends does. And this is what Dan wanted to be as a "Change" on the tenth episode of the season. *The faces on the Mood Face App are actually the faces of some of the people who work on'' iCarly'' and Victorious. *Carly and Gibby play, "Radio Dingo" music while "torturing" Spencer with it. This is the second time that something is referenced on the Dingo Channel, with iTake on Dingo being the first. Radio Dingo is probably a spoof of Radio Disney. *The episode garnered 7.355 on the ratings, making it the second most watched episode of season 4, falling short of iGot a Hot Room's 7.74 million viewers. *Sam wears the same shirt that she wore in iHire An Idiot for most of the episode. *When Carly lists the things science has done for us she includes liquid soap. This is a reference to iPity The Nevel when Gibby stated he loved liquid soap over bar soap. *Dan Schnieder particularily mentioned that a lot of people will be asking me that what did Sam draw on Gibby's forehead. Gibby mentioned this during the lock-in but the name of the drawing is still unknown. *It was revealed in this iCarly Clevver TV interview that this episode had a fake ending in the script, but at the table read their executive producer Dan Schneider pulled Nathan Kress "Freddie Benson" and Jennette McCurdy "Sam Puckett" aside revealing the true ending to this episode - the Seddie kiss. Until filming, they were the only ones of the cast who knew about it. Quotes Gibby: ''to the lock-in'' Yeah it's fun, unless you happen to fall asleep and shouts Sam draws something on your forehead! Brad: What did she draw on your forehead? Gibby: ''quickly'' You don’t need to know. Sam: '''Would you forget about that already? '''Gibby: ''loudly'' I can’t! You took pictures. That’ll live on the Internet. Forever! Sam: '''It wasn’t that bad. '''Gibby: Not that bad? yells ''Read the comments! '''Carly: '''It ''was a pretty accurate drawing… (Old Spice Parody) Carly: Look at us. Sam: Now back at Gibby. points to Gibby, then back to Carly and Sam Carly: Now back at us. Sam: Now back at Gibby. points back and forth between Gibby and Carly / Sam Carly His hands are full with tuna fish salad. holds up a ball of tuna fish salad Carly: Now look down. Sam: Back up. Carly: Look out of your window. Sam: Think about cheese. Carly: Stop thinking about cheese. Sam: Your webshow isn't as good as this webshow... Carly: But your webshow can smell like this webshow... Sam: If you have a Gibby... Carly: Holding a large blob of tuna fish salad. Gibby: I'm on a cow. prop makes sheep noise Sam: Botswana! Carly: Botswana! Carly and Sam: Bots-bots Botswana! Principal Franklin: '''Warning: If you fall asleep, the school is not responsible for anything that Sam Puckett might draw on your foreheads. Study hard and prosper. '''Sam: Why'd you do that? Freddie: ''guacamole suspiciously'' What did you put in the guac? Freddie:' '''Okay, what's up with you? '''Sam:' What do you mean? Freddie: 'You have been nice and helpful and considerate ''all day - what's your game? '''Sam: No game. stares Why don't we get on with the project... Freddie: Okay. Sam: Okay. Freddie: Okay. Sam: Okay. Freddie: Okay. Sam: Okay. Carly: You can't kiss and snuggle with ham. Sam: ''her sandwich and puts it against her face'' Oh. Oh ham! Gibby: It wears the blindfold if it wants to be fed. Spencer: '''Stop doing that accent, it's creeping me out. And give me some food! '''Gibby: '''What's science ever done for me? '''Freddie: But if Sam won't even admit that she likes him, how are we gonna get 'em to-- Carly: You've seen the Animal Channel! The...the horses. shakes head Carly: When they want two horses to...y'know...date.... They put them in the same barn together, and then they, like...turn the barn lights down... Freddie Carly: Oh, you know what I'm talking about, why are you making me ''say it? '''Freddie:' So, we get Sam and Brad--take 'em to a barn? Carly: Stop it! This is important! Gibby: away Sure. Always make Gibby clean the vomit out of the sensory stimulus chamber. Carly: I just want you to be happy... Sam: Then bake me a pie!'' leaves'' Gibby: I love pie. Carly: Gibby! Freddie: Well, you hate me! Sam: ''quietly'' I never said I hate you. Freddie: Yeah, you have! Like, nine hundred times. I still have the birthday card you gave me that says, "Happy Birthday, I hate you. Hate, Sam!" Sam: That's it! Get out of here before I do a double-fist dance on your face! Freddie: You can threaten your double-fist face dancing all you want. Freddie: I know it's scary to put your feelings out there, because you don't know if the person you like is going to like you back. Everyone feels that way, but you never know what might happen if you don't... by Sam kissing him Sam: Sorry. Freddie: It's cool. Photo Gallery You can see the gallery of iOMG images here Video Gallery Video:HD-NEW*iCarly -"iOMG" Official Promo - New iCarly Special April 9th!| iOMG: 1st Promo Video:iOMG Extended Promo|iOMG: 1st Promo (extended) Video:iCarly iOMG New Promo|iOMG: 2nd Promo Video:3-Hour Marathon Leading up to episode| iOMG: 3rd Promo Video:iOMG Fourth Promo|iOMG: 4th Promo Video:(HQ) *NEW* iCarly - iOMG Fifth Promo - Get ready to say OMG!|iOMG: 5th Promo Video:iOMG 6th promo|iOMG: 6th promo Video:iOMG 7th promo|iOMG: 7th promo Video:iCarly - Editing iOMG :)| Dan editing iOMG Video:Nathan Kress Gives The Scoop On iCarly's iOMG Episode!|Nathan Kress Gives The Scoop On iCarly's iOMG Episode! Video:iCarly Spoilers - Sky TV|iCarly Spoilers - Sky TV Video:iOMG: Post Promo with kiss|iOMG: After-episode Promo with kiss Video:Nathan Kress Talks 'iCarly' Seddie Kiss References External links Episode description of iOMG Behind the scenes of iGet Pranky and iOMG with Fanlala Dan's post about Victorious & iOMG Call Me (song and lyrics) Rewind (short version) Rewind (full song) First Extended Promo Second Promo Third Promo iOMG Fun Facts Cast talks a little bit about iOMG and iPWV iOMG review by RobSp1derp1g iOMG quiz via Fanlala 410 Category:Quotes Category:Season 4 Category:Relationship Moments